kristoff_and_annas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiccup
Full Name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Homeland: Berk Religion: Unknown Friends/Allies: Stoick the Vast (father), Valka (mother), Gobber the Belch, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, Toothless the Night Fury, Eret, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, Grump, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Ser Jorah, Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons, Kristoff, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Olaf, Sven, Elthibar, Princess Merida, Fergus, Elinor, M.K., Nod, Liam Neeson Enemies: Drago Bludfist, Hans, Bane, Malcor, Mandrake, Smaug, King Joffrey Hiccup-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-1.jpg Hiccup-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2.jpg Character Information Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or simply known as Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel), is the main protagonist in the How to Train Your Dragon movies distributed by DreamWorks Animation and the books by Cressida Cowell. In the first film, Hiccup does what he can to prove to his tribe and his father that he can be of a worthy cause in dragon Viking history, even going so far as going into Dragon Training. Throughout the film, Hiccup meets, captures, and then befriends a night fury named Toothless, and in an attempt to gain Toothless' trust, he simply put his hand on the dragon's snout, thus signifying their newfound friendship. Meanwhile, Astrid Hofferson, who always somehow had a dislike towards Hiccup for his odd, yet bumbling behavior, becomes suspicious as to why Hiccup has become so popular in Dragon Training, and later discovers that Hiccup was training with Toothless. Out of fear and anger, she attempts to tell the other Vikings, only to be stopped by Hiccup and Toothless themselves, and they force her to take a ride around the island of Berk in order to get her to change her mind. Eventually, after a romantic ride between Hiccup and Astrid, she agrees not to tell anyone, especially his father, about Toothless. On the day of the final exam, Hiccup has to fight and kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of everybody, but Hiccup somehow manages to convince some people that the dragons are not what they think they are, and that killing them is the wrong answer. Stoick is furious that Hiccup would keep this from him, and unintentionally takes Toothless hostage upon discovering the Night Fury himself. Afterwards, Stoick harshly says to Hiccup, "You're not a Viking. You're not my son!". Heartbroken and hurt, Hiccup realizes the mistakes that he has made and must do "something crazy" to save not just Berk, but his people, and his new dragon friend as well. Stoick realizes that Hiccup refusing to kill a dragon was a strength and making peace with the dragons is more important, and the father and son make peace with each other. By the end of the movie, Hiccup sacrifices himself to the Red Death dragon, costing himself his left leg in the process, much to everyone's horror and sadness. However, Hiccup is soon revealed to be alive and well, and with a new prosthetic left leg. He is greeted warmly by everyone, and gets his kiss from Astrid. In the sequel, Hiccup, now all grown up, is told that Stoick will soon stand down as chief and that he will have to take his place, since Berk is now soon to look to a new chief. However, Hiccup thinks that being the chief of Berk is such a huge responsibility and often avoids this topic by just riding off with Toothless to uncharted territories and unnamed islands. Soon, Hiccup and Toothless, along with Astrid and Stormfly, ride over to a fort, completely destroyed, where they meet Eret, Son of Eret (or simply Eret), who happens to be the somewhat abused and tortured "employee" of Drago Bludfist. Eret explains to Hiccup and his companions that Drago will soon take over not just Berk, but the entire world after he has hypnotized all the dragons. As such, Hiccup attempts to prevent a war from happening by wanting to change Drago's mind, but Stoick, knowing how naive Hiccup can be sometimes, tries to tell his son that Drago Bludfist can not be bargained, reasoned, or pleaded with, cause Drago has no feeling of pity, guilt, sadness, remorse, or fear. Nevertheless, Hiccup still flies off with Toothless even further, screaming in frustration. Moments later, he and Toothless are captured by a mysterious dragon rider, hoarding a few dragons which had possibly escaped from Drago's grasp, and later, Hiccup soon recognizes the mysterious dragon rider is his long lost mother, Valka. Hiccup, shocked, asks her why she left Berk following his birth, and Valka says that she was taken by a dragon after coming to his rescue, thus sacrificing herself for her family. Hiccup thought that it was a brave thing that she did and both mother and son begin renewing their bond, with Valka beginning to help Hiccup uncover special secrets of the Dragons, including Toothless, whom Valka had taken a liking to. Valka then reveals that Drago was a massive, yet possessed madman who cannot be reasoned with when Hiccups suggests changing his mind to her, and the suggestion is rejected. Later on, Valka and Stoick reunite for the first time in years, reconnecting their love and singing their wedding song "For the Dancing and the Dreaming". Upon having their happy reunion cut short, Hiccup, Valka, Stoick, Gobber, Toothless, and the other dragons realize that Drago has begun an army and set out to put an end to it. Hiccup tries to convince Drago that he can change his ways and mind about the dragons, but Drago retaliates by letting out a scream of hypnotizing mind control with help from his Bewilderbeast to control Toothless, who is forced to kill Stoick, who had attempted to jump to save his son. Hiccup, filled with grief at the loss of his father, screams at Toothless to get away, making Valka try to convince her son that it wasn't Toothless' doing at all. Soon, Drago takes all the dragons, including Toothless, and Stormfly, leaving Hiccup to think to himself sadly, 'What have I done?'. A funeral is held for Stoick, and in attendance are Hiccup, Valka, Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and surprisingly, Eret. Hiccup, feeling guilty for his part in trying to change Drago's mind about dragons and avoiding chief responsibility, is convinced via encouragement by Valka to do what's right, and Hiccup is now up to fulfilling his father's legacy, save Berk and all of the dragons, and his best friend. While confronting Drago, he manages to snap Toothless out of Drago's mind control by saying that he would never hurt his father or anyone else close to him. In the final battle, everybody takes a stand against Drago, with Hiccup ordering the madman to let the war end. Drago angrily refuses and even falls in the water with his Bewilderbeast, making everyone cheer in happiness. Hiccup shakes his head sadly, and cheers on anyways. At the end, Hiccup is made the new chief of Berk. Category:DreamWorks Animation characters Category:Friends Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Kristoff and Anna's Adventures Series Category:Dragon riders